El Oso de la Muerte y la Nostalgia de Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: El pequeño Rigby no podía dormir. Mordecai ayudó a su amigo a consiliar el sueño, pero ¿cómo lo hizo?... Pues con el apoyo de Mordecai y, lo más importante, la amistad de ambos.


**El Oso de la Muerte y la nostalgia de Rigby**

—Mordecai.

—¡Shhh!

—Mordecai, eh.

—¡Shhh! Deja dormir, Rigby.

—¿Estás despierto?

—No.

—No veo nada —dijo, intentando ver a su amigo en la penumbra. Se escuchó cómo las sábanas raspaban unas con otras y el rechinar de la cama: Rigby se había sentado.

—Rigby, son las tres de la mañana... ¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó, quejándose.

—A tomar agua —le respondió en un susurro. Tragó saliva, y dijo—: Mi garganta está seca... y raspa.

—Bueno... Ve rápido. Más sábanas para mí —dijo, enrollándose hasta hacerse un buen capullo.

El brincolín de Rigby se había roto cuando Musculoso intentó recostarse en éste, sin mucho éxito obviamente. Mientras tanto, de manera temporal, dormiría con su larguirucho amigo de ríos de baba (el chico babea mucho mientras duerme), aunque esto último no lo había terminado de convencer del todo, el dormir junto a él, al chaparro apestoso y gasiento (así como Mordecai babea, Rigby suelta muchos gases mientras duerme). El olor a queso de los pies de Mordecai lo estaba matando. Sin embargo, esto último y la sed extrema no eran las cosas que le dificultaban el conciliar el sueño. El enano de ojeras abultadas había tenido un extraño sueño. Pero ¿qué soñó? Bueno, pues con su gorro olvidado.

Hace muchos años, Mordecai, en el cumpleaños de Rigby, le había regalado un bonito gorro de color naranja. No tenía mucho chiste el gorrito, era muy básico y sólo tenía varios pliegues verticales que hacían que se estirara unos centímetros más. Sin embargo, era el primer regalo que Mordecai le había dado y, por obvias razones, era muy especial para el mapache pedorro. Pero lo ha perdido.

—Mordecai, dame mis sábanas —le ordenó, recostándose junto a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Ya fuiste a la cocina?

—Ya.

—Qué rápido.

—Oye.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo dormir.

—Intenta no pensar en nada. —Mordecai no abría los ojos ni para nada. Boca arriba, hacía trompetillas y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su estómago, cansado—. Ya. Toma. Te doy sábanas —le dijo, desenrollándose de su envoltorio.

—No..., no es eso.

—¿Qué sucede entonces? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —le preguntó, sentándose en la cama, bostezando y tallándose los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas mi gorro que me diste en mi cumpleaños? Fue hace años.

Mordecai pensaba y pensaba...

—Oh, sí. ¿Qué tiene?

—Lo perdí.

—¿Es por eso que no puedes dormir? —le inquirió, recostándose de nuevo y dándole la espalda, apuntado a dormir como bebé.

—Sí. Era... ¡es! —se corrigió—. Es especial para mí... y lo perdí.

—Ya te compraré otro.

Mordecai puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No. No sería especial.

Mordecai se volvió a sentar y a repetir el proceso de tallarse los ojos y bostezar. Ya desesperado, pero de buena manera, le pregunto:

—¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?

—Quiero ir por él.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde está?

El enano asintió con su cabeza como única respuesta, mirando a su amigo solamente con el rabillo de su ojo derecho. Abrazó con nostalgia las sábanas e hizo un muñeco improvisado, sólo para tener algo que abrazar y con que secarse una escurridiza lágrima.

—Bueno —comenzó a hablar el larguirucho—, iremos por él... para que te sientas mejor.

El alto había notado la tristeza del chaparro, pero no sus ojos rojos y lagrimosos.

Fuera de la casa hacía mucho frío. El aire azotaba cada hoja y cada rama de todos los árboles del parque.

—¿Ya? —le preguntó Mordecai.

—Ya. Ya estoy listo —dijo en un susurro mientras se abrochaba el último botón de su gruesa chamarra. No dejaba de castañetear sus dientes.

—Eso no te cubrirá bien.

—¿Qué? Pero si es lo más grueso que tengo.

Mordecai asintió con su cabeza, pero, aun así, pasó su brazo derecho por alrededor del cuello de su amigo para abrazarlo. Se aferró a él como si temiera perderlo; y el enano ni cuenta se daba... El par de amigos salió del parque.

—¿Ya lo tienes? —le pregunto el alto. El vapor de su boca se hacía cada vez más visible mientras temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Ahí el frío sí era insoportable.

—Ya. Mira.

Rigby se lo enseñó, estirando su brazo y sujetando el objeto solamente con las puntas de sus dedos. La cosa escurría agua.

—En verdad lo siento.

El gorro estaba hecho trizas: tan aplastado como una hoja de papel, sucio, duro y lleno de fango.

—Creo... que la humedad no ayudó mucho. Está mojado... y verde —dijo Rigby, mirando de un lado a otro cada detalle de su gorro. Sin embargo, el enano no se miraba triste.

—Yo... en verdad lo siento, chaparro.

—No te disculpes —le dijo, con párpados ligeramente cerrados y una mueca que pintaba una bella sonrisa, sacudiendo su cabeza con desaprobación—. Descuida. Conseguiremos otro.

—Yo conseguiré otro —le corrigió; alzaba su dedo índice. Se había apuntado para regalarle uno nuevo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Salieron del zoológico abandonado, pues ahí fue donde lo perdió: una simple cueva, al final del lugar, que resguardaba a un gigantesco oso gruñón...

Al llegar al parque, caminaron igualmente abrazados y apretujados el uno contra el otro (eran las 4:33 h., para ser exactos). El frío se había intensificado más. Y al llegar al pórtico, Mordecai detuvo del brazo a su amigo y le preguntó antes de que éste, el pequeño, girara la perilla y entrara:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le respondió. Sonreía mientras abrazaba su gorro empapado.

—Pensé que te pondrías mal.

—Pero ¿cómo podría estarlo? Acabas de acompañarme a las tres de la mañana sólo porque yo te lo pedí. Me apoyas en todo. ¡Y ve! ¡El frío es terrible! Recuperé mi gorro. Bueno, parte de él. Me siento realmente bendecido por tener un amigo como tú.

—¿Bendecido? ¿Desde cuándo dices esas cosas? —El alto posó su mano en la frente del pequeño, trataba de medir su temperatura—. ¿En verdad te sientes bien?

El pequeño Rigby se rió y apartó la mano de su amigo con un ligero y suave movimiento. Lentamente se acercó a Mordecai, puso sus manos junto con su gorro detrás de su espalda para no mancharlo a él de fango, y se acercó de puntillas hasta juntar pecho con ombligo.

—Hueles rico —fue lo único que dijo mientras movía su nariz con pequeños movimientos. Después se alejó.

—Tú —empezó, sin saber qué decir—... hueles a lodo... ¡Y te chilla la ardilla! —completó, riéndose del enano mientras presionaba y giraba su puño encima de la cabeza de su amigo, haciéndole un coscorrón. Su cabello quedó tan encrespado que parecía que le habían pasado un globo encima.

—Gracias —dijo Rigby. Seguidamente, por el cuello de la chamarra, jaló a su amigo hasta acercarlo cara a cara.

Y lo besó en la mejilla.

Ambos, colorados como tomates y congelados como paletas, se fueron a dormir tranquilamente, abrazados y sin soltarse el uno al otro. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Atte: J. R. Bautista Roque**

 **¡Gracias!**


End file.
